And the Sun Fell
by FancyLittleTopHats
Summary: I'm not sure what to say about this, I hope I can change this later...Set while the main story line of Kuroshitsuji is tkaing place, this story tells a bit more about the shinigami's especially Undertaker and his past.


The night air was much too still for the tastes of the undertaker. He stood on a hill he remembered from long ago, in place he hadn't been in a long time, but he was sure if anything were to come from this unnatural silent night, it would happen here. Staring up at the midnight sky, the wind silently tugging at the edge of his clothes and the tips of his hair, he could feel that something was coming, though he wasn't sure exactly what. Pulling an urn from his sleeve, he opened it without taking his eyes off of the blackened sky, plucking out a bone shaped cookie and taking a bite of it. This wasn't natural…no, it definitely put him on edge. It was like the calm before the storm, only the calm was far greater. The world knew something terrible was coming and it was preparing itself. He had stood there for hours, watching, waiting, but all of this time was not to go to waste. Not on this night at least.

"It's coming…" he said with his usually ear to ear grin plastered on his face. He chuckled then as if hearing some amusing joke as the sky began to light up a deep scarlet. The colors began to change then, going from scarlet to crimson, then to a pale orange before yellow danced across the clouds. As they changed, a great ball of fire peaked out from beneath the clouds before plummeting to earth, crashing deep into the ground as fire raged around it, burning everything in its path. For a moment, the ball just burned and did nothing more while the undertaker watched the light flicker in his blurry vision. Then, the ball began to twitch and move, uncurling itself to reveal a pair of burning wings that stretched towards the sky. They were followed closely by the head of a great bird, its slender, elegant neck unraveling bone by bone until it turned towards the sky, letting out a loud screech that tore through the very heavens. It could be heard from miles away, the sound ripping through every person that heard the sound. The great bird hung its head then, letting its wings fall back to its side before it began to shrink rapidly, folding in upon itself until finally all that could be seen was the great mass of fire that filled the crater.

For a moment, nothing happened again and all was still once more. The only sound to be heard was the sound of crackling flames as they still blazed towards the sky showing no signs of stopping. Finally, a hand gripped onto the edge of the crater, pulling out the form of a young woman. Her pale flesh was bare and fell to the ground still half-way in the crater of her own creation before she managed to pull herself all the way out. Her hair was short, a scarlet frame around her beautiful face with blond bangs that hung in front of her amber eyes. She blinked a few times to clear away a thin film that had formed during her transformation and looking at the place that surrounded her, a slight smile tugging at her lips.

The undertaker grinned, seeing the tiny moving form through the haze of his eyes, looking around first. He could feel other presences, probably humans who saw the fire and heard the call of the great bird, curious about what was going on. Frowning for the first time, he knew he had to get there first. He stepped lightly, quickly making to her side and loomed over the nude woman. He chuckled then, his grin once more restored, and tilted his head.

"You never were one for clothes~" he nearly sang as the woman looked up at him, her hands trembling just lifting her body up.

"And you always were one for stupid jokes" she retorted in a horse gasp before her strength left her completely and she fell back to the ground, sleep devour her whole.

"So defenseless~" the undertaker sang once more and laughed at the woman, knowing he didn't have much time to waste as the humans were drawing nearer. He took off his outermost layer, wrapping it around the sleeping form before picking the woman up easily and stared at the damage she had left behind. Whistling at her handy work, he shook his head and turned away. Stepping quickly towards a surrounding forest, he let out a long sigh and looked back at the little woman. "It has been a long time, Enyo. I hope for good news when you wake up." He whispered before laughing once more and disappearing into the trees.


End file.
